Then and Now
by Kazeek
Summary: another hitsuhina poem, kind of following the show until the end. PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! LONG LIVE HITSUHINA!


**A/N: YO! HERE'S JUST ANOTHER POEM I THOUGHT OF ONE DAY, HOPE YOU LIKE IT!! THANKS!**

Then and Now

Ice I am,

Ice I was,

Ice I always will be.

Fire you are,

Fire you were,

Fire for all eternity.

The Sun you are,

The Sun you were,

The Sun I clearly see.

The Moon I am,

The Moon I was,

The Moon within that starry sea.

The days passed,

The nights came, our days were filled with glee,

Then one day a proposal from you:

" Let's become Shinigami!! "

The day came,

To the academy you went,

and left me alone to be,

but little did I know while you were there you there

you thought something was missing...

me.

Pretty soon I couldn't stand it!

Also to the academy I went,

focusing on protecting you was where all

my time was spent.

Time passed,

We excelled,

We did it, didn't we?

Then on that day you got your wish Momo...

We became Shinigami.

You lieutenant of squad five,

Me Taicho of squad ten of the court thirteen,

Then came the gap between us, Oh! If only we

would have seen!!

Then along came HIM: Aizen Sosuke

Taicho of the fifth he was,

So when you became his lieutenant,

All Soul Society was a buzz.

When you came and told me,

For you I was truly glad,

But on the day it was made official I was

in my office sad.

Time passed,

Years went by,

The gap between us grew, and Oh every

second how I HATED it! Oh Momo if you

only knew.

Then on that day, that fateful day,

When HIS supposed murder came,

Then that cursed letter, for you only one

to blame.

You yelled at me,

You cried to me,

How I could do such a thingyou couldn't see, because the person you

thought had done it was warned to you about by me.

I remember the day I told you,

That day when I finally got to see you,

I said, " Momo please be careful, please be careful

for me, because the person I suspected was Gin Ichimaru,

Taicho of squad three.

I tried to explain to you but it was no good you see,

You head was filled with deceit and lies,

How could it not possibly be!

You questioned me,

It hurt inside,

But mad at you I never could be,

It's when you pointed your sword at my neck,

My world and heart shattered inside me.

Time passed again,

We found out he wasn't dead,

Yet from the events of earlier,

the inside of my heart still bled.

I found out where he was,

Matsumoto and I were following him you see,

Little did I know you woke from your hospital bed,

and began tracking me.

While you were tracking us delayed by obstacles were we,

So you went on ahead of Kira, Matsumoto, and me,

When you reached your destination, your eyes what did they see?

Why non other than Aizen Sosuke and Gin Ichimaru

Taicho and traitor of squad three.

You ran to Him,

You embraced Him,

Then a stabbing pain you felt,

HE had stabbed you in the stomach,

there you lay like a limp, tossed aside belt.

When I figured out it was a distraction,

I instantly rushed to your aid,

I gave Matsumoto some orders,

which she gladly obeyed.

When I reached my destination,

You have no idea the pain I felt,

To see you on the ground bleeding,

Like a freshly made animal pelt.

I was so angry, I yelled "BANKAI!!"

I rushed toward Aizen, Trust me I tried,

He then did the same thing he did to you,

He stabbed me in my side.

As I lied there on the brink of death,

My eyes glazed over with failure and pain,

Only one thing was on my mind:

" Will I ever see Momo again?"

Time passed,

you were in a coma,

To the living world I was sent,

Every day I would think of you,

No matter where I went.

Then one day I had a meeting,

Just the captain-commander and me,

Then during the meeting he told me that,

there was someone I need to see.

As I stepped closer,

I couldn't believe what I was about to see,

There you were coming closer,

Wanting to talk to me.

As you looked at me full of guilt,

And I at your tired eyes,

I asked you why you came here,

You said to apologize.

I smiled at you,

And forgave you, you were shocked,

Then I asked you to go back to bed,

Suddenly when I said those words down went your head.

You asked me,

You pleaded to me,

To believe Aizen was good,

I couldn't believe you didn't understand,

Maybe you never would.

Years passed,

Aizen was dead!

We could be happy again!

Then I could finally say those words to you,

The question is was: when?

You finally understood now that we had all been betrayed,

But one thing you still didn't understand,

Was why by your side I stayed.

When you asked me this I grabbed your hand,

And to our special place we went,

I finally got some time with you,

That was heaven sent.

It was finally time,

I sat you down to say those words to you,

And I hoped you'd understand,

And deep inside of you,

You would know that every inch of what I was about to say was one hundred percent true.

You looked at me crying saying:

" Why did you go so far for me?"

I smiled at you,

And you at me,

Then this was my answer:

" Momo, Momo, don't you see?"

" I have been wanting to say these words to **you...**"

**" I LOVE YOU HINAMORI."**

**A/N: OK! THAT TOOK AWHILE!! ANYWAY... YES I HAD TO SAY HIS NAME A FEW TIMES!! AHHHH THAT WAS HARD!! ANYWAY...HOPE YOU LIKED IT!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!! THANKS!**

**KAZEEK**

**PS FOR EVERYONE WHO IS READING MY STORY: ALWAYS THERE, I'M HAVING A LITTLE WRITTER'S BLOCK BUT I'LL POST AS SOON AS I CAN! ****SORRY! THIS IS KINDA SUPOSED TO MAKE UP FOR THE LATE UPDATE. ****OH! AND LATER TONIGHT CHECK MY PROFILE FOR A NEW STORY SUMMARY!! THANKS!!**


End file.
